Antony & Cleopatra, the decision
by JuliaSarahSachaTL
Summary: Cleopatra, queen of antique Egypt, is divided between two mens, so she must live, with two threats ... Which one will stay alive ?
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"Summer of 41 BC in Alexandria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"It was only huge, intoxicating and lavish partyspan style="color: black;". /span/spanspan lang="EN-US"This delirium of alcohol, unusual and succulent dishes and good feelings contributed to the splendor and the wealth of the kingdom. Sovereigns, Mark Antony and Cleopatra, were a perfect match whose enduring love was meant to last. Marc Antony was a strong believer in firmness while Cleopatra was a brilliant strategist using trick more than necessary. However practice makes perfect then she was truly dangerous. Antony had always had a strong paternal streak and even if her wife wasn't a born mother she gave birth to three children: Cleopatra Selene, Alexander Helios and Ptolemy Philadelphus. The idea was let's not make this opposition a bone of contention. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"In order to carry out their settlement span style="color: black;"policy, she was willing to do anything. Marc Antony was more moderate and thought he should let bygones be bygones with the aim of encouraging the kingdom prosperity. Nevertheless the road to hell is paved with good intentions. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"span style="color: black;"Cleopatra, helped by her legendary beauty, was able to twist her husband around one's little finger. In fact, most of the people thought that she loved more his position than the individual himself. Moreover, her independence was frowned upon in Rome; they perceived her as a threat. Octavian, the main rival of Marc Antony quickly realized who his enemy was and the need for get rid of her./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US" style="color: black;"Nevertheless, his wife Octavia was committed to protect her brother Marc Antony whatever it takes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US" style="color: black;"Then, she thought the only way to avoid conflict was to cooperate with Cleopatra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US" style="color: black;"One day, after a lengthy correspondence, she was invited to Alexandria in order to find a compromise./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"Cleopatra was standing on her throne, majestically like no over queen. Her eyes were staring into space, but despite this, they kept always this gorgeous and witty sparkle that Egyptian cats also have. Suddenly, the opening of the huge golden door in front of her changed abruptly the little and confuse atmosphere that prevailed. Octavia entered. After doing a bow accompanied by a large grin, she started saying:/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong I'm here, as you wanted./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongCleopatra:/strong Gorgeous, but please take a sit./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongOctavia:/strong Aren't only reserved to monarchs as you?/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongCleopatra:/strong I have the title, but you took the manners; and, anyway, we have both the same goal./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Octavia, obedient, took a sit in front of the queen./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongOctavia:/strong Sure./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The expression of the queen moved from a peaceful sea to a divine hurricane./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongCleopatra:/strong Your husband thinks he would conquer my country and my nation, as villains steal /spansometimes beauteous young woman from their old and destitute parents, snatching them their last pure treasure. But I am not a little girl, and my army is the worthy of a demigod./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Octavia, at her turn, frowned her eyebrows/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong He wanted to pacify his relations with my brother's empire because he was sacred of you. In this way, he thought using me as an offering to the gods. I hate him more than you can never imagine./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCleopatra:/strong Great then he will taste our anger, shouted Cleopatra, the arms troubled by some spasm of wrath./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia/strong: May Zeus' thunder swoops down on in chest !/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCleopatra:/strong May his cadaver be eaten by plague-stricken dogs !/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong We hate him, we are screaming together our rage, but we do materialize it. Said Octavia whose wish of revenge has forced her to stand up and walk nervously./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCleopatra:/strong Yes. My dear Octavia, do you get inspiration?/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong To torture my opponents ? Always /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"strongCleopatra: /strong Oh please, tell me more! Said the queen in laughing and holding her head with her hand./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong I will use my charm to poison him./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCleopatra:/strong Be careful: he has the glib of the tongue, don't let him through you up in the air./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong My determination is unfaltering and I will spare no effort to get where we need to go./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCleopatra:/strong Perfect, I can see yet his body convulsing desperately as a weak fish without water! I will personally take care of the venom./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongOctavia:/strong Hmm if you want. She said without insisting./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Octavia left the kingdom, heart full of hope. However, she didn't know that Cleopatra also wanted to kill Marc Antony, her brother who was dearer to her than anyone else./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"One day, Cleopatra claimed want to speak with Antony. She asked him to come with an ulterior motive. She was feverish and her heart was beating like a drum .Even if her affection for him was honest and unwavering, her yearning for independence was stronger. He took her in his arms, smelled her skin, palpate her nose, the most beautiful that he had never seen. Suddenly, she beckoned to come closer, surely for a kiss or a hug. But, Cleopatra got out a knife and stuck it in Antony. He was surprised, astonished about this gesture. He didn't understand, in a first instance, that the shot came from his tender and dear one. However, before let him go she said: the hunger justify the means. His body fell on the floor surrounded by a river of blood./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"A few days after, her messenger taught her the death of Octavian but to her great surprise Octavia was also dead./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"By learning the death of her brother, she decided to end her life at the same time as Octavian./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span lang="EN-US"Cleopatra was now alone and unable to reorganize the world to her advantage. This charismatic sovereign was the most powerful of her time (but none the happier for it)./span/p


End file.
